Computers are used in a number of different contexts for a variety of different purposes. A user may interact with a computer to connect to the Internet, which may allow the user to complete a number of different tasks via websites, such as social networking websites. The user may also interact with a mobile device in order to interact with such websites, and may interact with such websites for the purpose of interacting with other users on the same website.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.